FacePotter
by Elphe
Summary: Et si tous les personnages d'Harry Potter découvraient Facebook ? Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. Fic sans prétention, juste là pour divertir.
1. Phase 1

**Titre** : FacePotter

**Disclamer** : Facebook et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement...

**Blabla autarien** : Alors je sais, oui, ce concept est vu et revu. Mais je ne copie personne, j'ai eu cette idée, point. Ce n'est pas original mais parfois, on se sent inspiré par quelque chose de banal. Si vous n'êtes pas adepte de l'auto dérision, passez votre chemin. J'ai cependant essayé de faire dans l'originalité, bien que ça soit assez difficile. Bonne lecture ! Et encore une fois, si quelques fautes résistent, pardon, pardon pardon !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore a rejoint le groupe « _Les cadres dans le bureau du Directeur_ »

_Armando Dippet, Phineas Black et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

Harry Potter : Oh mon dieu, il sait utiliser Facebook.

Albus Dumbledore : iezjfiozjef.

Draco Malfoy : Comme d'hab' tout ce que dis Potter est de la merde.  
_Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 5 autres personnes aiment ça. _

* * *

Harry Potter a publié sur son mur « I will survive »  
_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Harry Potter est devenu ami avec Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger : Mais c'est quoi ce délire Harry ?

Ron Weasley : Noooooooon, la fouine !

Minerva McGonagall : Assez ! Ou je retire des points à Gryffondor. L'entente entre les maisons est importante !

Draco Malfoy aime ça.

Draco Malfoy : Et on va vous mettre votre race au Quidditch  
_Blaise Zabini aime ça._

Minerva McGonagall : 10 point en moins pour le « race » M. Malfoy. Et si vous perdez Potter, je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Harry Potter : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

* * *

Draco Malfoy aime « _Serpentard_ »  
Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Hermione Granger aime « _Le Kama-Sutra pour les nuls_ »

Draco Malfoy : Je ne te savais pas si chaude Granger. Maintenant je sais ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque )  
_Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_.

Draco Malfoy : Depuis quand Dumby s'incruste dans les conversations de jeunes ? Et depuis quand il arrive à écrire…

Albus Dumbledore : J'aime savoir que mes anciens élèves assument leurs envies. C'est tout naturelle Miss Hermione, moi aussi j'adorai me renseigner à ce sujet !

Ron Weasley : … Dumbledore se touchant la baguette… Je vais faire des cauchemars.

* * *

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Harry Potter « Sale traitre, tu approuves les dires de Malfoy »  
_Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley et 2 autres personnes aime ça._

Harry Potter : Hermy, il faut quand même avoué que c'est étrange de prendre du plaisir à lire autant… Malfoy à parfois raison.

Draco Malfoy : J'ai toujours raison Potter.  
_Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

Hermione Granger : Allez vous faire foutre.

Draco Malfoy : Oh oui tu aimerais qu'on te la foute…

Hermione Granger : Oh oui Malfoy, tu aimerais que je t'éclate la tronche comme en troisième année.  
_Neville Londubat, Hagrid et 45 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Hermione Granger aime « _Les hippogriffes_ »

Draco Malfoy : Salope.  
_Hermione Granger aime ça._

* * *

Severus Rogue a été identifié sur une photo.

_Albus Dumbledore aime ça_

Draco Malfoy : Oh mon Dieu professeur.

Pansy Parkinson : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc.

Ron Weasley : HARRY BON SANG C'EST IMMONDE.

Harry Potter : C'est bon j'étais un peu saoul.

Ron Weasley : Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire l'accolade à la chauve-souris

!  
Severus Rogue : Je confirme Potter. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et encore 10 pour m'avoir traité de chauve-souris.

Harry Potter : Vous êtes injuste…

Severus Rogue : 5 points de moins pour avoir contesté mes méthodes pédagogiques.

_Draco Malfoy aime ça_

* * *

Voldemort aime «_ Devenir le maître du monde_ »  
_Professeur Moriarty, Lex Luthor, Bellatrix Lestrange et 25 autres personnes aiment ça_.

Bellatrix Lestrange : Oh oui Maître, vous dominerez cette race.

Lucius Malfoy : C'est certain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est si puissant…

Augustus Rookwood : Personne ne peut entraver ses aspirations.

Harry Potter : Hey, je suis encore là.  
_Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore et 100 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Ron Weasley à écrit sur le mur de Harry Potter « Pfiou heureusement que Rogue nous a pas vu copier sur Hermione ».  
_Draco Malfoy aime ça._

Severus Rogue : 50 points en moins chacun ainsi qu'une retenue tous le soirs jusqu'à que tout les chaudrons de la salle soit propre. Bien sûr, vous avez un T comme Tricherie. Enfin dans ce cas c'est pour Troll.

Harry Potter : Parfois, tu es vraiment stupide Ron…  
_Ginny Weasley aime ça._

Draco Malfoy : Comme tout les Gryffondors d'ailleurs  
_Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange aime « Lécher les pieds de son maître »  
Voldemort : Toujours aussi dégoutante Bella…  
_Lucius Malfoy aime ça._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall a changé sa photo de profil.  
_Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Draco Malfoy : Très jolie robe de chambre rose Professeur. Elle vous donne l'air plus jeune.

Minerva McGonagall : 15 points en moins pour votre maison M. Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy : Severus Rogue, sortez de ce corps.

* * *

Severus Rogue aime « _Retirer des points aux Gryffondors_ »  
_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Severus Rogue : D'ailleurs, 1 point en moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry Potter : Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est injuste !

Severus Rogue : J'anticipe M. Potter. Encore une fois vous contestez mes choix. 5 points en moins.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy aime « _Le fer à lisser magique Lisstéfrizz_ »

Draco Malfoy : Père…

Lucius Malfoy : Je prends soin de ma crinière soyeuse mon fils, c'est normal. Veux-tu que je te rappelle le nombre de couleur que tu fais pour préserver ce merveilleux blond platine ?

Harry Potter : Je le savais que tes cheveux étaient pas naturels Malfoy…

* * *

Voldemort a lu un article sur MéchantHebdo « _Comment exterminer notre pire ennemi_ »

_Dark Vador, Loki, Mojojojo et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

Harry Potter : En ayant un nez pour le sentir venir._  
_

_Sirus Black, Remus Lupin et 120 autres personnes aiment ça  
_

* * *

Harry Potter est en couple avec Dobby  
_Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

Albus Dumbledore : Toutes mes félicitations, l'amour est universel !

Ron Weasley : Je vais vomir.

Draco Malfoy : Je vais mourir.  
_Hermione Granger aime ça_

Dobby : Dobby aime Harry Potter, mais Dobby aime Harry Potter amicalement. Dobby n'est pas amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Harry Potter : Ça pue le sale coup chez les Serpentards ça…

* * *

Hermione Granger a publié sur son mur « Les exam' approchent, bonne révision à tous ! »  
_Cho Chang, Lavande Brown et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Draco Malfoy : Levrette, 69 et missionnaire ? Oh oui bonne révision à tous ! Surtout à toi Granger.  
_Ginny Weasley , Harry Potter et 9 autres personnes aiment ça._

Hermione Granger : C'est un complot…

* * *

Harry Potter est passé du statut « en couple » à « célibataire »  
_Dobby aime ça._  
Draco Malfoy : Oh c'est déjà fini ! Comme je suis triste…

* * *

Draco Malfoy a écrit sur le mur de Blaise Zabini « La prochaine fois, tâche de faire ça proprement ! Tu m'en as foutu partout ! »

Blaise Zabini : Ouais, je suis désolé mais j'étais trop pressé d'essayé !

Draco Malfoy : Bon ça passe pour cette fois. Mais dorénavant, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Parce que tu es trop violent quand tu essayes de la faire rentrer !

Ron Weaslley : Mes yeux me brûlent…

Draco Malfoy : Crève Weasmoche.  
_Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

Blaise Zabini : Je crois que je dois préciser que nous changions la cartouche de notre nouvelle plume rechargeable…

Hermione Granger : Ah mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si odieux avec les femmes Malfoy ! Tu préfères les grosses baguettes magiques !  
_Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Luna Lovegood a lu un article sur le Chicaneur « _Comment les Pitiponks arrivent-ils à se déplacer en faisant l'hélicoptère avec leur pénis_ »

Harry Potter : Luna, c'est très glauque ça…

Luna Lovegood : Mais non Harry ! C'est tout naturel. Il est dit que même certains sorciers peuvent y arriver !

Harry Potter : C'est donc comme ça que Voldemort arrive à voler… Dégoutant.

* * *

Harry Potter aime « _Le Survivant_ »  
Draco Malfoy : Genre t'as une page fan ? Pff.  
Harry Potter : Jaloux.  
Ginny Weasley : Ça va les chevilles ?

* * *

Draco Malfoy aime « _Draco Malfoy_ »  
_Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

Hermione Granger : Décidément, vous êtes aussi immature les un que les autres.

Draco Malfoy : Retourne te toucher le dragée Granger

* * *

Voldemort a écrit sur son mur « Je l'aurais un jour »

_Bellatrix Lestrange aime ça_.

Harry Potter : Efficace c'est pas cher, c'est la Maaf que j'préfère ! C'est la Maaf !

Hermione Granger : Maaf, l'assurance qualité prix !  
_Harry Potter aime ça._

* * *

Harry Potter est en couple avec Hagrid.

Draco Malfoy : Ca doit être torride au lit…

_Georges Weasley, Severus Rogue et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

Harry Potter : Tu me le payeras Malfoy.

Hagrid : T'en fais pas Harry, on va vite régler ça !

Draco Malfoy : _**Severus Rogue**_, Potter il m'accuse sans preuuuve. D :

Severus Rogue : 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry Potter a fait le test « _Dans quel maison seriez-vous si vous étiez à Poudlard_ »

_Le Choixpeau aime ça._

Harry Potter : Mensonge ! Propagande ! Je ne serais jamais à Serpentard !

Draco Malfoy : Heureusement, je crois que je me serais pendu.

Hermione Granger : Harry pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard, la Terre serait débarrassée d'une de ses vermines !  
_Ron Weasley aime ça_.  
Draco Malfoy : Haha, très drôle Granger. En parlant de vermines, tu as toujours des poux dans ta tignasse ? Ou pire, des morpions ! Avec ce que tu lis, je ne serais pas étonné !  
_Pansy Parkinson et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! La suite très prochainement ! **  
**N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plais', ne serait-ce que pour donner votre avis, critique ou élogieux !**  
_


	2. Phase 2

**Titre** : FacePotter

**Disclamer** : Facebook et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement...

**Blabla autarien** : Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'essaye de rester régulière malgré mes deux fic' en cours... Ça devient dur ! Mais on fait comme on peut.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse des petites fautes qui peuvent rester, ça arrive !

* * *

Voldmort aime « _Le pouvoir_ »  
_Bellatrix Lestrange, Staline et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Bellatrix Lestrange : Moi je vous aime Maître.  
Bellatrix Lestrange aime ça

* * *

Lavande Brown a écrit sur le mur de Ron Weasley « _Oh RonRon, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Tu me manques mon petit Feuydemon !_ »

Fred Weasley : Oh oui RonrRon, tu lui manques !

Georges Weasley : Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble qu'il faut couper les ponts ! **Molly Weasley** ne t'a pas appris à être poli ?

Ron Weasley : Mais depuis quand Maman à un Facebook ?!

Molly Weasley : Depuis que tes deux frères m'en on fait un. Merci les garçons, je peux à présent voir que ma progéniture est indigne !

Fred Weasley : De rien Mamounette d'amour, toujours là pour t'aider.

Ron Weasley : Bande de connard, je vais vous tuer…  
_Fred Weasley et Georges Weasley aiment ça._

Molly Weasley : RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY, COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AUSSI VULGAIREMENT A TES FRERES ?! Attends de rentrer à la maison !  
_Ginny Weasley aime ça_

Ginny Weasley : Entre temps, il a toujours pas répondu à Lavande…

* * *

Hermione Granger participe à l'événement « _Révision intensive à la bibliothèque_ »  
_Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Luna Lovegood : Oh oui ça va être super, à nous les ouvrages sur les Prunes Dirigeables !

Hermione Granger : Je préfère réviser d'autres trucs Luna…

Draco Malfoy : Oh oui, Granger elle aime les trucs plus durs. Et la bibliothèque… Je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste.

_Blaise Zabini aime ça._

Hermione Granger : Va te faire voir Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy : Et voyeuse en plus ! Tu es le vice incarné Granger ! Je sais que je suis beau comme un Dieu, mais calme tes hormones.  
_Pansy Parkinson aime ça_

* * *

Harry Potter participe à l'événement « Lune de Miel torride du Survivant et du Garde Chasse »  
_Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_

Harry Potter : Ca va trop loin là…

Draco Malfoy : Toutes mes félicitations Potter, tu as enfin trouver ton âme sœur ! A quand les petits monstres ?

Ginny Weasley : Ah je comprends pourquoi tu me repousses !

Draco Malfoy : En même temps Weasmoche femelle, tu es rousse et tu es une Weasley. Qui voudrait de toi ?

Ginny Weasley : Hey Malfoy, va te tremper la baguette dans ton pot de gel, tu te sentiras peut être moins seul.

Draco Malfoy : Ah les roux, toujours aussi drôle. Serais-tu frustrée ? Potter ne racle pas assez les fonds de ta Patacitrouille ?

Ginny Weasley : Enculé.

Draco Malfoy : Enculeur* s'il te plait.

Hermione Granger : Je vous avait dis qu'il était gay….  
_Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Draco Malfoy a changé sa photo de profil  
_Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 60 autres personnes aiment ça_

Pansy Parkinson : Oh mon Dieu, il est si sexy.

Lavande Brown : J'ai beau être une Gryffondor, il est torride le roi des Serpents.

Luna Lovegood : Ses tétons ont la forme d'un bourgeon de Prune Dirigeable…  
_Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Hermione Granger : Luna, merci pour ce moment de pure poésie.

* * *

Harry Potter est passé d'en « couple » à « célibataire »

* * *

Severus Rogue aime « Batman »

Severus Rogue : Et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, je vous entends penser d'ici Potter. Vous ne fermez toujours pas votre esprit.

Harry Potter : C'est tout bonnement de la provocation…

* * *

_Messages privés entre Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini_

Draco Malfoy : Faut qu'on trouve un truc bien crade pour faire chier Potter.

Blaise Zabini : Bah déjà nos combinaisons sont bien gores… T'as une idée en tête ?

Draco Malfoy : Oh oui, ça va être du grand spectacle…

* * *

Hermione Granger a joué à « _Wingardium Levios_a »

Fillius Flitwick : On tourne et on abaisse !  
_Hermione Granger aime ça._

Hermione Granger : Et Wingardium Leviosaaa ! Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est très réaliste comme jeu professeur ?  
_Filius Flitwick aime ça_

Ron Weasley : Et c'est Leviosa, pas Leviosaaaa !  
_Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall aime « Les chats »

Draco Malfoy : Une vieille pie qui aime les chats, le comble…

Hermione Granger : Une fouine chez les serpents… Un vrai mystère de la nature.

Minerva McGonagall : Et 10 points en moins pour votre maison M. Malfouine.  
**_Modifié_**  
Minerva McGonagall : Et 10 points en moins pour votre maison M. Malfoy.  
_Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley et 30 autres personnes aiment ça_

Fred Weasley : Et même McGo' se met à faire des vannes …

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange aime «_ Le gros serpent de Voldemort_»  
_Bellatrix Lestrange aime ça._

Draco Malfoy : Tante, c'est tout simplement dégoutant.

Voldemort : J'espère que tu parles de Nagini, Bella…  
_Lucius Malfoy aime ça._

* * *

Hermione Granger aime « _La danse du Sombral_» **(1)**

Draco Malfoy : Les hommes ne lui suffisent plus, il lui faut plus gros…  
_Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Ginny Weasley a publié sur le mur d'Hermione Granger « _Ce tatouage te va à ravir !_ »  
_Hermione Granger aime ça_.

Hermione Granger : Le tien aussi est super beau, j'adore l'emplacement !

Ginny Weasley : Tu parles d'un emplacement, face au tiens, je ne fait pas le poids.

Ron Weasley : Un tatouage Herminie ? Comment il est ? Où il se trouve ? Et depuis quand tu te tatoues Ginevra ?!

Ginny Weasley : Depuis que je fais ce que je veux Ronald.

Hermione Granger : Ca ne te regarde pas Ron.

Harry Potter : Intéressant…

Ron Weasley : Harry !

Harry Potter : C'est bon je rigole RonRon…

Hermione Weasley aime ça.

Draco Malfoy : Weasmoche femelle et Granger tatouées… Je demande à voir ça tiens.

Hermione Granger : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à nous Malfoy ?

Draco Malfoy : Comme ça je peux faire comme vous les Moldus, trier les déchets grâce au pictogramme.  
_Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

* * *

_Message privé entre Ron Weasley et Harry Potter_ :

Ron Weasley : Faut qu'on trouve l'emplacement de ses tatouages.

Harry Potter : Oh oui je confirme !

Ron Weasley : Tu parles de ma sœur là…

Harry Potter : Tu es venu me parler de ça je te signale.

Ron Weasley : Ok j'ai rien dit.

* * *

Draco Malfoy a publié sur le mur d'Hermione Granger « _Il est comment ce tatouage Grangy_ ? »

Ron Weasley : Casse toi Malfouine.

Draco Malfoy : Je t'ai pas sonné Roi Ouistiti.

Hermione Granger : Vous ne le saurez, ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est notre secret à Ginny et moi…

Draco Malfoy : On dirait un porno lesbien. Par la barbe de Salazar, c'est répugnant.

* * *

Harry Potter est en couple avec Severus Rogue  
_Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley et 70 autres personnes aiment ça._

Ron Weasley : PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN.

Hermione Granger : Oh. MON. DIEU. Je suis morte.

Minerva McGonagall : Les relations professeurs-élèves ne sont pas très bien vues Severus…

Draco Malfoy : Quel coureur de jupon ce Potter !

Fred Weasley : D'ailleurs, il est où Harry ? Il n'a pas vu ce statut ?

Ginny Weasley : Si Fred, il vient de s'évanouir. Je crois qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre.  
_Draco Malfoy aime ça._

* * *

_**(1)** : Référence à la danse du cheval (Ou Gangnam Style)  
_

_**Et voilà pour la phase 2 ! J'espère que ce court "chapitre" vous aura plût ! A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui prend 1 minute à écrire mais qui apporte du bonheur en barre aux auteurs!**  
_


	3. Phase 3

**Titre** : FacePotter

**Disclamer** : Facebook et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement...

**Blabla autarien**: Nouveau chapitre, nouveau délire ! Je vais prendre un peu de retard dans mes publications, car encore une fois, c'est le rush en cours. Je suis également épuisée par la New York Comic Con, où j'ai pu rencontré Tom Felton (l'acteur de Draco) pour la première fois ! Je suis au ange mais ... FA-TI-GUEE. Avec les contrôles à répétion, c'est juste ingérable. Il y aura un ou deux jours de retard, grand maximum. Mais cela me permettra de faire des textes plus aboutis et plus drôles ! Et bien sûr d'y prendre plus de plaisir.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**_

**proki** : Contente que cela te plaise ! Le Harry/Voldy, je ne pense pas, du moins pas de suite. C'est un couple devenu presque banal et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire souffrir avec Severus. Nihaha.

**yuki19** : Et bien la voilà ! Héhé. Blague à part, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Luka :** Moi aussi ! Étonnant non ? Nous avons un point commun.

**Guest(1)** : Oh que de compliments ! Je suis ravie que cette idée te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et qu'elle te fera autant rire!

**Jean-Noel R**: OH JEAN NONO, DOUCEMENT. J'ai déjà du mal avec vos figures de rhétorique rocambolesques et vos études de texte qui me bouffent tout mon temps alors vous n'allez pas venir me pourrir mon instant de plaisir (Si tu me fais la vanne de la cantine, je te tue.) ! Sérieusement, je t'aime Leilei, et merci de me faire rire comme ça.

**Guest(2)** : Ils ne sont pas content, mais moi ça me fait rudement plais' ! Mon but est donc atteint !

* * *

Draco Malfoy aime « _Severus et Harry, un amour qui durera toujours_ »  
_Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

Ron Weasley : Y a même une page fan…

Hermione Granger : Avec des milliers de j'aime…

Harry Potter : Hey Voldemort, tu ne veux pas venir m'achever tout de suite ? Je n'ai pas envie de survivre là.  
_Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Lavande Brown aime « _L'amour est à Pré-au-Lard_»  
_Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Hermione Granger : Par Merlin, ça existe ce genre d'émission ?

Lavande Brown : Ouais et tu devrais regarder Hermione, c'est tellement romantique.

Hermione Granger : Désolée, c'est pas mon truc Lavande.

Draco Malfoy : Elle est adepte du Sex Friend Granger, elle s'en fout de l'amour. Elle veut de la b…

Hermione Granger : Ca c'est d'un romantique Malfoy. Tu devrais jouer Dom Juan.

Draco Malfoy ? : C'est qui celui là ? Un de tes vibromasseurs ?  
_Ginny Weasley aime ça._

Draco Malfoy : Et Weasmoche femelle qui aime cette histoire de vibro… Vous le partager hein ? Dégoutant.

* * *

Ron Weasley a écrit sur son mur « Oh vivement les vacances. »

Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et 13 autres personnes aiment ça

Hermione Granger : Ouais comme ça on révisera ensemble, parce que ta moyenne est en danger.

Ron Weasley : Herminie…

Alastor Maugrey : Danger ? Où ça ? Vigilance constante !

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black aiment ça.

Severus Rogue : N'oubliez pas mes quarante centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la bile de serpent M. Weasley.

Ron Weasley : Toujours là pour nous pourrir la vie celui là...

Severus Rogue : C'est mon unique plaisir. Et 10 points en moins pour m'avoir manqué de respect. Vous viendrez également nettoyer le sol de la salle de potion demain en retenue. Avec un crin de licorne.

* * *

Harry Potter a publié sur le mur de Severus Rogue «_ Je t'aime mon amour »._  
_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 43 autres personnes aiment ça._

Albus Dumbledore : Vivez au travers de l'enfant de Lily Severus !

Draco Malfoy : Il va passer au travers plutôt.  
_Fred Weasley aime ça._

Severus Rogue : 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et tant que ce message ne sera pas supprimé, le tarif sera de 10 points par seconde !

Harry Potter : Mais j'y peux rien, mon compte a été piraté !

Harry Potter : Oh oui Sevy-chou, punis moi, j'adore ça !  
_Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

Harry Potter : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Harry Potter : C'est le bordel dans mon derrière, viens me refroidir Sevy-chouuuu.

Fred Weasley : Oh ça devient chaud ici.

* * *

_Messages privés entre Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley_

Hermione Granger : On va les avoir ma puce !

Ginny Weasley : Oh oui, j'ai hâte. Ils sont tellement curieux, ils vont tomber à nos pieds comme des mouches.

Hermione Granger : Tu l'as dit !

Ginny Weasley : En plus Harry aussi a un tatouage… Et j'ai tellement envie de savoir comment réagit la baguette du Survivant…

Hermione Granger : C'est mon meilleur ami Ginny, je trouve ça répugnant…

Ginny Weasley : Et toi tu ne crois pas que tu es répugnante ? Tenter de l'appâter avec un vulgaire tatouage …

* * *

Voldemort aime «_ Tom Jedusor »_

_Lucius Malfoy, Dent de Sabre et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

Bellatrix Lestrange : Comme vous étiez beau votre Noirceur. Vous l'êtes toujours mais ce visage vous allait à ravir.

Harry Potter : Eh Tom ! Jedusorbet citron si tu veux !  
_Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger et 60 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Messages privés entre Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy_

Blaise Zabini : T'as abusé mec …

Draco Malfoy : Boh, non, il l'a bien mérité le petit pote Potter.

Blaise Zabini : Mais le coup de Sevy-chou… Je trouve ça grave.

Draco Malfoy : Et ce n'est que le début de ma vengeance…

* * *

_Hermione Granger a été identifié sur une photo._  
_Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et 13 autres personnes aiment ça._

Ginny Weasley : Oh Hermione, ça rigole plus !

Ron Weasley : Tu es sublime Herminie !

Harry Potter : Eh bah, quelle transformation, tu es encore plus radieuse qu'au bal des Trois Sorciers.

Draco Malfoy : Tu menaces de faire exploser mon écran avec ta laideur Granger.  
_Pansy Parkinson aime ça._

Alastor Maugrey : Menace ? Il y a un problème ?!

Draco Malfoy : Il se ramène à chaque fois qu'un synonyme du mot danger est prononcé ?

Alastor Maugrey : Taisez-vous sale fouine. Vigilance constante !  
Fred Weasley aime ça.

* * *

Dolores Ombrage aime _« Les chats »_

Draco Malfoy : Oh, McGo' aime aussi les chats ! Vous êtes donc de super copines ? Vous discutez des différents pelages en buvant un thé au furoncle ?  
_Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Minerva McGonagall : 30 points en moins pour Serpentard et une semaine de retenue pour vous et vos amis M. Malfoy. Je ne tolérais pas être comparée à cette grenouille.

Doloras Ombrage : JE VAIS FAIRE UN RAPPORT AU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE !

* * *

_Draco Malfoy a publié sur son mur « Danger »_

Alastor Maugrey : DU DANGER MAIS OU ? Ma vigilance est constante !

Draco Malfoy : Et ça marche à tous les coups…

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy a écrit sur le mur de Draco Malfoy_ « J'espère que tu vas bien mon petit dragon ! »_

_Fred Weasley aime ça._

Ron Weasley : Oh oui mon petit dragon, tu vas bien ? Tu recolores souvent ta sublime crinière ?

Draco Malfoy : Casse toi Roi Ouistiti. Moi au moins je n'ai pas du sperme de citrouille sur les cheveux.

_Je vais bien Mère, mais veux-tu ne pas m'afficher ainsi en public ?_

Narcissa Malfoy : Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte d'aimer sa maman mon petit rayon de soleil !

Georges Weasley : Quel moment merveilleux…

* * *

Harry Potter aime _ « Pikachu »  
Hermione Granger aime ça._

Ron Weasley, : C'est qui celui là ?

Hermone Granger : C'est un petit personnage Moldu Ron.

Harry Potter : Qui a une queue en forme d'éclair héhé.

Hermione Granger : Charmant Harry …

Draco Malfoy : Et comme Potter, ses rapports sexuels sont aussi rapide que la foudre ?  
_Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini._

Ginny Weasley : Malfoy, ne compare pas ta situation à celle d'Harry.

Draco Malfoy : J'avais raison, il ne te racle pas assez la Patacitrouille. Donc tu le défends pour faire croire qu'il est performant. Si tu n'étais pas rousse et aussi sale Weasmoche femelle, je me serais fait un plaisir de te montrer comment un homme jette un sort.

Hermione Granger : Si tu n'étais pas gay, en effet tu aurais pu…  
_Harry Potter, Lavande Brown et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Severus Rogue a été identifié sur une photo._  
_Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy et 43 autres personnes aiment ça._

Ginny Weasley : Je n'en crois pas mes yeux…

Ron Wealsey : C'est donc vrai !** Harry** tu t'es tapé Rogue ! MAIS BON SANG C'EST SALE.

Lavande Brown : Le professeur Rogue est si ténébreux, si charismatique… C'est vraiment torride. Pfiou, cette photo me donne des bouffées de chaleur !

Luna Lovegood : Oh Harry, je ne savais pas que tu préférais être en dessous !

Harry Potter : C'est un montage ! Ce n'est pas moi, je vous le jure !

Severus Rogue : Que le Seigneur me viennent en aide…

Harry Potter : Oh oui Sevy, c'est ce que tu hurles tous les soirs…

Severus Rogue : 150 POINTS EN MOINS M. POTTER ET UN MOIS DE RETENUE !

Harry Potter : Mais j'ai rien fait bordel !

Harry Potter : Oh oui ma chauve-souris, je sais que tu veux m'avoir pour toi seul !  
_Draco Malfoy aime ça._

* * *

_**Voilà donc pour la phrase trois ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, et pourquoi pas des idées pour la suite!**  
_


End file.
